Una Chica Moralmente Incorrecta
by DarkHeart2
Summary: Hipo es un chico normal, de calificaciones muy buenas y de gran ingenio, sin embargo su novia siempre lo mete en problemas que estan al borde de lo ilegal...¿Que le espera a esta explosiva pareja?
1. Chapter 1

**Una chica Moralmente incorrecta**

Desde el inicio de los tiempos, la sociedad ha adaptado un extraño concepto de lo que es correcto, ¿Como la opinión pública puede cambiar tan radicalmente si te dicen sí o no?, la perspectiva del humano suele constantemente rozar la decencia con la indecencia, la moralidad con la inmoralidad, y la rectitud con el descontrol, y ahí es donde me encuentro yo... preguntándome cuando pasare la línea...¿en qué parte de la línea estoy?... sin embargo aunque lo sepa o no, eso no cambia nada, pues existe un alguien que me obliga a saltar de izquierda a derecha burlándome de los conceptos sociales, cruzando la línea de un lado a otro, balanceándome como si de jugar al avión se tratara.

Este alguien es una chica... y aunque no lo crean es mi novia... lo sé, ni siquiera yo me la creo, fue algo un tanto inesperado, pero esa es historia de otro día. Su nombre es Astrid Hofferson, una chica bastante bella, cabello rubio, ojos azules y la cara de un ángel sin duda, sin embargo, ella es totalmente lo contrario a lo que aparenta, Su actitud va más allá de una simple fechoría adolescente de los chicos de nuestra edad, suele meterme en problemas de los que nunca me habría imaginado ser parte, y lo peor del caso es... que me encanta.

" **¿Que tan malo es robar un auto?"**

P.O.V Hipo

Mi nombre es Hipo, dejémoslo en solo Hipo, y en este momento me encuentro con la chica de mis desvelos... en un auto robado, aunque suene como algo de una película de acción cualquiera, para mi es realmente grave... Los dioses me odian.

-Mmm...¿Astrid?-

-¿Qué carajo quieres ahora cariño?-

-No es que busque llevarte la contraria pero... ¿Serias tan amable de decirme porque rompiste el vidrio de un Fiesta, me cargaste como un costal de papas, me lanzaste al asiento de atrás, y encendiste el coche con dos clips y un saca grapas?-

-¿Qué quieres que te conteste?, ¿cómo lo encendí o porque estamos en un Fiesta?-

-De preferencia ambas-

-Primero, dijiste que te gustaría hacer algo divertido, y esto es divertido, y segundo... no le debes preguntar sus secretos a una dama-

-¿Dama?, Si estas más ebria de lo normal, de hecho... no deberías conducir, en cualquier momento podríamos estrellarnos-

-Claro que no, solo es cuestión de que cierre mi ojo izquierdo un poco y veré todo mejor-

Su voz era divertida, pero el hecho de estar cercano a mi muerte y que no reconocieran mi cuerpo me evitaba un poco ver lo linda que era cuando estaba borracha, claro que si le decía eso de frente me mataba. El hecho de su estado de ebriedad era cup amia, cuando le mencione algo sobre salir en la noche. Yo me refería a algo más como ir al cine o caminar por el centro de la ciudad. Estoy totalmente seguro que no pensaba en entrar al primer bar que se viera animado, pedir 14 cervezas y beberlas mientras estoy de cabeza.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido estruendoso, le habíamos pegado a un poste de luz, no tenía palabras para describir el terror cuando escuche la sirena de policía.

Rápidamente reaccione y tome la única medida que conocía, una que al pasar tiempo con Astrid desarrolle como sistema de defensa, obligar a mi ingenio a trabajar a diez mil por hora.

Baje a una Astrid inconsciente no por el choque, sino por el exceso de alcohol, una suerte que sin darse cuenta le hubiera puesto el cinturón de seguridad, rodé junto con ella fuera de la vista de los policías, mientras los oficiales bajaban a revisar el vehículo, opte por lanzar piedras a un peatón que vagaba por el lugar, solo con atinarle en tres ocasiones este empezó a caminar más rápido, siendo más llamativo para los hombres de la ley que comenzaron a perseguirlo, el pobre hombre comenzó a correr asustado de los policías y en un momento los perdimos de vista.

Después de mover a Astrid suavemente para que recuperara la conciencia y recibir un golpe directo a las costillas y un par de maldiciones, decidí cargarla y caminar seis cuadras, aguantando su olor a alcohol y su cabello despeinado, parar un taxi y llevarla a mi casa.

-Hola papa, ya llegamos-

-¿Llegamos?, ¿y ahora que hicieron?-

-Nada... Solo esta tan ebria que no reconoce entre su casa y... cualquier otro lugar que no sea su casa-

-Bien, déjala en tu cuarto, y tú dormirás en el cuarto de invitados-

Después de entrar al cuarto de invitados escuche como mi padre cerraba desde fuera la puerta y colocaba dos candados, deslizando por debajo una nota _: "No es que no confié en ti, no confió en tus hormonas"_ , no le doy importancia y me recuesto a dormir.

 **3: 00 AM**

Escucho un ruido, no sé qué hora sea, pero tocan la puerta.

-Hipo... ¿estas despierto?-

Esa dulce voz, tan engañosa... cada vez que comete algo malo o se encuentra en un lio lo hace, su voz suena dulce y cariñosa, pero sé que no lo hace a mal, me recargo sobre la puerta del cuarto para contestarle.

-Si... ¿qué sucede?, ¿Viniste a disculparte?-

-Claro que no idiota... Hoy fue divertido... ¿cómo no acabe en la cárcel?-

-No lo sé, pero por favor no vuelvas a robar un auto-

-No fue robo, no me lo quede...-Siento como ella se recarga en la puerta y su cuerpo presiona esa capa de madera que nos separa, es una puerta muy gruesa, pero con ella a lado, siento que es una hoja de papel, tan delgada... que su calor me quema la espalda y su aliento roza mis mejillas.

-Quizá me pase un poco...-

-Sabes a que me refería con salir en la noche-

-y sabes que eso no es lo que yo haría-

Un breve silencio se desato entre los dos, un silencio apacible, cómodo, ni muy largo ni muy corto, lo suficiente para escuchar la calma de la noche.

-Sabes... tu no sirves para esto-

-Lo sé, y creo que nunca serviré para estas cosas... no son lo mío.-

-Pero... no sé lo que haría sin ti-

-Vaya, hasta sonaste un poco romántica-

-Estas soñando idiota-

Y así seguimos durante toda la noche, soportándonos el uno, aun no sé de qué lado de la línea estoy, pero sé muy bien que ella salta sobre el muro que le coloquen enfrente y me extiende la mano para saltarlo con ella.

¿Fin?


	2. Chapter 2

**Una Chica Moralmente Incorrecta**

Últimamente no estoy muy seguro acerca de cómo manejar una conversación con mi Astrid, ya que cada que menciono alguna situación, opinión, o conversación que no sea igual a la suya o que entre hacia sus muy cerrados parámetros de diversión recibo una fuerte agresión hacia mis poco desarrollados y ya muy deformados brazos, no hay momento donde no cuide mis palabras para evitar recibir una muy grande cantidad energía, transfiriéndose, y cambiando de energía mecánica a energía dolorifica.

 **Chapter 2: Una buena educación es la clave del éxito... O al menos eso pensé.**

P.O.V Hipo

De nuevo un hermoso día de Universidad, no puedo esperar a entrar y ser tratado como una basura por mis profesores de Arte, diciendo que tengo tanta apreciación de lo rustico como una toronja, y que el realizar manualidades dentro del taller Industrial es "Modernismo barato"... No entiendo el por qué tener una materia como arte cuando soy un ingeniero... bueno... quiero serlo.

Aun así, no me canso de llegar al aula de clases y compartir mis momentos de lucidez en temas académicos con mis amigos, bueno... mi único amigo, eso de dedicarse casi completamente al estudio por 4 años... es algo así como decidir entre ser amigo de libros en vez de humanos.

El nombre de ese ser conformado por un sinfín de lípidos y una lealtad más grande que la incertidumbre en la bolsa de valores, se llama Patapez, y es la única persona con la que puedo llegar a hablar de la escuela y algunos problemas.

Al llegar al aula cercano a la hora de empezar la clase, Salude a Patapez y tome asiento, sin duda esa duda que me mantenía en constante auto-represalia no era algo que pudiera hablar con alguien...¿cómo hacían los delincuentes para tener una buena conversación? ¿Acaso debían primero robar un banco y luego las cosas se daban de manera natural?

El gélido recuerdo de cada golpe, cada marca, cada parte de mi materia siendo sacudida por su puño me dejaba muy en claro que no había margen de error con ella... ¿de esto se trataba una relación amorosa?...Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Nosotros tenemos una relación amorosa?

-Oye Hipo, ¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz de mi amigo de saco de mis pensamientos, por alguna razón sentía que el hablarle del problema aligeraría mi pesar, aun si no podía aconsejarme.

-No amigo, Es que tengo una situación un poco problemática.-

-¿Calculo?, ya te dije que el que le hubieras dicho "Ser bípedo con una exponencial falta de materia gris" no influirá en tu calificación, no después de que yo me disculpara por ti en cuatro ocasiones-

-No es eso, y no debiste disculparte... se lo merecía-

-¿Entonces?-

-No entiendo a las mujeres-

-Eso no es nuevo... yo nunca las he entendido, ni siquiera entiendo a mi madre, y eso que hace unos años le pedí un manual para entenderla y me lo redacto con su puño y letra, ¿quieres que te lo preste?-

-Patapez, no creo que esta vez la situación se arregle con un libro, es algo más... lingüístico-

-¿Como un poema?-

-No... Es algo como... que mi novia me golpea cada que le hablo y temo por mi seguridad física y emocional-

-Sé que no soy la persona más indicada-

-Así es, no lo eres-

-Pero a mi parecer por todas las novelas que he leído, digo... que he escuchado de ellas, debes ser tú mismo-

Esas palabras sacadas de un cuento de hadas me hacían reflexionar... realmente esa era una opción bastante razonable, rápidamente tome mochila y Salí de la universidad, no necesitaba volver a ver a ese maestro inútil que no me dejaba adelantar los temas.

 **2:00 PM**

Había llegado al departamento de Astrid, sabía que ella seguiría dormida dentro, lo único que sabía hacer era dormir, molestarme y tomar alcohol hasta caer desfallecida, tome la llave bajo el tapete y entre al departamento, como siempre estaba ordenado, a pesar de ser un desastre como persona era muy ordenada, algo tan contrastante que no podrías aceptar que fuera parte de su personalidad, la he visto limpiar mientras esta borracha solo porque ella no recordaba que algún objeto no estuviera en ese lugar.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, ella estaba dormida, cubierta por una manta y teniendo de compañera una caja vacía con un logotipo de cerveza y la leyenda "Pack 24 latas", no pude evitar sentarme a su lado y destapar su rostro para poder observar su delicado cabello tapar la comisura de sus sensuales labios, mientras más me acercaba sentía el ansia de probar sus labios, sin embargo, ella leyó mi mente muy a su manera, en un instante ella me mostro sus hermosos ojos azules y cerro la poca distancia que nos separaba, para después de eso, impactar mi abdomen con su rodilla y dejarme tirado en el piso.

-¿Cómo estás corazón?-

Apenas podía levantarme, el aliento había abandonado mi cuerpo, se había esfumado como el soplo de belleza que mis ojos habían visto en ella hace un momento.

-Mierda...Casi...Me...Matas-

-Casi, además no deberías usar la primera bocanada de aire que tienes para maldecir a tu cariñosa, amorosa y absolutamente inmejorable pareja-

-¿De dónde sale toda esa confianza sin fundamento?-

-Del mismo lugar de donde salen esas ideas tuyas acerca de estudiar-

-Estudiar es importante, podre tener un buen trabajo-

-Esas son cosas del pasado, mírame a mí, puedo hacer lo que sea y no necesito de un trabajo-

-Tienes suerte, tenias 200 dólares que te dio tu padre, se los diste a un corredor de bolsa y ahora te mantienes con tus ganancias-

-¿Y por qué no haces lo mismo?-

-Porque puedo perderlo todo si no tengo la misma suerte que tu-

-Eres un miedoso-

-y tú una terca-

Al momento de escuchar eso, mi compasiva novia me miro a los ojos, y como una damisela levanto de manera delicada su cuerpo del sillón, para utilizar la máxima potencia de su brazo, dirigido como misil hacia mi hombro, sin embargo algo milagroso sucedió, por primera vez en todo lo que llevamos juntos su golpe no atino a una extremidad mía y termino golpeando uno de los respaldos del sillón, sin embargo al tocar a madera de este, sintió un tremendo dolor en la mano.

-¿PORQUE TE QUITASTE MARICA?-

-YO NO ME QUITE, ES CULPA TUYA POR QUERER LASTIMARME CADA QUE HAY ALGO QUE TE MOLESTA-

Después de eso, ella simplemente encolerizada e abofeteo y se retiró a su cuarto, tome mi mochila y regrese a mi cuarto, pensé que ya no había nada ahí para mí.

 **3:00 AM**

De nuevo sonaba mi teléfono, mi tono me arranca de los brazos de Morfeo y me regresaba al mundo terrenal, era costumbre de Astrid llamarme a las tres de la mañana siempre que ocurría algo bueno o malo.

-¿Bueno?, ¿Hipo?-

-No... Es el maldito repartidor de periódico que se levantó tres horas antes del trabajo-

-Sabes, ahora que lo pienso...-

-¿Si?

-Te perdono-

-¿QUE MIERDA?-

Después de tomarme unos segundos y recordar que era Astrid Hofferson la chica del otro lado de la línea, opte por escuchar todo lo que diría.

-Bien... ¿Por qué me perdonas?-

-Por ser un marica, idiota y aburrido que nunca se arriesga ni me ayuda con las cosas divertidas que planeo para los dos-

-¿Cómo lo de robar el auto?-

-Claro que no... Hablaba de algo mejor, como robar un bar-

-Eso es aún peor-

-Te dije, eres un aburrido... pero si lo que quieres es que deje de golpearte... -

-¿Debo ser yo mismo?-

-Claro que no, esa es la estupidez más grande que he escuchado en la última semana, hoy rompiste tu record-

-¿Entonces?-

-Se paciente... y muy atrevido-

-Bien, gracias por perdonarme-

-De nada, por cierto... Te amo-

Esas últimas palabras, fueron casi un susurro, no pude preguntar que había dicho, porque me colgó inmediatamente, sin embargo... incluso si solo era mi imaginación, dentro de mí esas palabras, sabía que era la única ve que me las diría, y estaba satisfecho con ello.


	3. Chapter 3

**Una Chica Moralmente Incorrecta**

Últimamente mi semana no ha sido la mejor, Astrid ha comenzado a ir al gimnasio porque estaba aburrida y sus golpes duelen más que antes, y la universidad se vuelve cada vez más tediosa por los maestros poco capacitados que me han tocado este curso... ¿por qué en vez de tener materias que enseñen de materiales y diseño debo llevar filosofía para terminar peleando con mi maestra acerca de la racionalidad humana? Cada una de sus clases hace retorcer en su tumba a Sócrates, y mis problemas no se remontan solo a mi poca convivencia social, sino también a la que de por sí ya es obligada.

 **Chapter 3: La lealtad del delincuente**

P.O.V Hipo

Después de una larga caminata de la universidad a mi casa, veo a mi padre sentado en la sala de estar, esto nunca presagia nada bueno y siempre que lo veo siento una culpabilidad absurda, nuestra relación no es tan mala, después de que entendiera que no era bueno en ningún deporte exceptuando el ajedrez, me dejo dedicarle tiempo a mi pasión, la construcción de máquinas y prototipos, pero ese no es el problema, el problema es su trabajo...

-Hola Hipo, ¿cómo te ha ido hoy?-

-Bien padre, supongo que ¿ha pasado algo malo en el trabajo?, tu cara dice a gritos que quiere meter a alguien a prisión.

-Pues sí... desde hace un mes han reportado en la comisaria que una chica ha estado haciendo destrozos por todos lados, con decirte que uno de los oficiales llego a la oficina diciendo que robo un auto y escapo dejándolo ahí, cuando lo revisaron no se había llevado nada, como si lo hubiera hecho por diversión-

-Ya veo, eso suena terrible-

-Espero que nunca te relaciones con alguien así Hipo, realmente son personas problemáticas, y esa chica debe ir a la cárcel, de eso estoy seguro-

-Ya veo, espero que lo arreglen rápido, es más, ya me siento más seguro de no topármela solo con saber que tú la buscas- después de eso di media vuelta y a paso veloz me retire de la sala.

Así es, mi padre es Estoico El vasto, jefe de la policía de la ciudad, un hombre que cree en la justicia y la rectitud, una gran persona que persigue a los ladrones de autos, que también buscan peleas en bares y esas cosas que comúnmente mi novia hace.

 **6:00 p.m –Casa de la chica rubia buscapleitos-**

-Astrid, ya llegue- Mi saludo es ignorado, veo a la chica que tantos desvelos me ha causado... y no exactamente por su feminidad, exactamente como me la imaginaba, despeinada, medio vestida con las cortinas cerradas, ella era hermosa ¿acaso no se podía arreglar un poco más?

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Pase a saludar porque hoy no tuve clases en la tarde-

-¿Trajiste cerveza?-

-No-

-¿Ron?-

-No traje ninguna bebida alcohólica si esa es tu pregunta-

-¿Trajiste comida?-

Saco de mi mochila una bolsa de frituras, y rápidamente me la quita como si no hubiera comido antes en su vida.

-Esta marca no me gusta, a la siguiente me traes la otra- Decía mientras se acababa la bolsa.

-¿No te gustaría que fuéramos al parque?-Pregunto esperando una respuesta negativa.

-Mmm... Vamos-

Mi mente se queda en blanco... ella acepto, y sin lacerar mi integridad física o emocional, no sabía qué hacer, pero estaba seguro que debía aprovechar esta oportunidad.

En unos segundos se lavó la cara, se puso unos pantalones y una blusa, no sabía que pensar, realmente se lo estaba tomando enserio.

-Muévete, estorbo-

-Ya te habías tardado- Y ahí vamos de nuevo.

Durante aquella estadía en el parque, no había nada más que niños y el silencio del área tan calmada, los arboles eran frondosos, el ambiente apacible, y yo aun sin decir nada... cada segundo que pasaba la veía sentada sin mover su mirada del cielo, con cara de aburrimiento, es imposible tener una conversación amena cuando ella es así.

-Y... ¿Cómo te ha ido esta semana en el gimnasio?-

-Que te importa-

-Pues si me importa, por eso lo pregunto, quiero tener una plática normal-

-Bien-Dijo con un tono de desacuerdo muy notorio.

-Me sacaron después de las dos semanas por pelearme con los demás miembros, pero ellos tenían la culpa diciendo estupideces acerca de rutinas y disciplinas, yo solo iba a perder el tiempo y sacar energía.-

El silencio entre los dos volvió aún más incómodo, no sabía que decir, no es que fuera algo poco común, solo que hoy estaba demasiado cooperativa.

La profundidad de la mente es un misterio, y si duda alguna la mente de Astrid debe de tener al menos 200 niveles hacia abajo donde resguarda los pensamientos que tiene sobre mí, con esto en mente tenía el tema de conversación perfecto, pero antes de decir algo escuche una voz a lo lejos.

-Hipo, perdón que te interrumpa cuando estas acompañado, pero dejaste las llaves de la casa en la mesa y no volveré hoy, así que llevo dos o tres horas buscándote-

-¿Padre?- Mi mente sé quedo en blanco por unos segundos hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

-¿No nos vas a presentar?- Astrid hablo.

-Papá, ella es Astrid, es...-

-Soy su novia, mucho gusto-

-Yo soy Estoico, Su padre, que gusto que mi hijo pretenda una joven tan bella, por favor tenle paciencia-

Astrid solo mostro una cálida sonrisa y respondió.

-Muchas gracias señor, al contrario, él siempre me apoya en todo-

-Bueno hijo, nos vemos en dos días, que al parecer debo ir a la ciudad vecina, te cuento por teléfono más tarde-

Mi mirada quedo atónita... ¿Astrid siendo amable? No tenía idea de que había pasado pero solo había dos opciones en mi cabeza, quizás tres, la primera era que ella no era Astrid y en realidad era una impostora, o su hermana gemela, otra opción era que está fingiendo para después golpear a mi padre por la espalda y secuestrarlo, o quizá...¿ le gusta mi papá?.

Al irse mi padre, Astrid me arrastro a los baños de hombres y nos encerró en un cubículo.

-Vaya mierda, ya estoy hasta el culo de cursilerías-

-Yo también estoy sorprendido de ti, ¿te gusta mi papá?-

-¿eres estúpido verdad?, obviamente no puedo darle una mala impresión a tu padre, eso son puntos menos-

-y ¿porque te has comportado así todo el día?-

-Pues, ayer me entere de dos cosas, primero, el cantinero me dijo que debía ser empática contigo o algo así y como recordé que eres una señorita me contuve de maldecirte, golpearte y hasta te acompañe al parque, pero enserio que estoy harta de tanta mierda.-

-¿y la segunda cosa?-

-Mañana empieza la ley seca, necesito comprar alcohol urgente-

-Bueno, al menos eso me tranquiliza-

-¿Pensabas que era una desconsiderada o qué?, si tu padre cree que huelo a rosas y viajo en arcoíris es mejor para ti ¿no?-

-Bueno, entonces hagamos algo que te guste a ti-

-Vamos a tu casa, a pasar esos dos días que tu padre menciono-

-¡Dioses!-

 **Extra 1: Oficina de Policía.**

Estoico se encontraba buscando los documentos que le habían pedido para la junta regional, cuando uno de sus mejores amigos llego.

-Oye, Estoico... ¿Encontraste a tu hijo?-

-Si Bocón, estaba en un parque por la 2da avenida, y a que no adivinas a que encontré-

\- Hipo estaba armando algo en el parque-

-No-

-Hablando de sus cosas nerds con niños-

-No-

-¿Se quedó dormido en una banca? ¿De nuevo?-

-Estaba con una chica, y ella acepto ser novia del muchacho-

-Wow, y yo que pensaba que tu hijo era de los que les gustaba jugar con muñecas-

-¡BOCON!-

-Estoy jugando, pero no me esperaba que alguien fuera tan valiente como para aceptar abiertamente que tuviera algo serio con tu hijo, él es un tanto...-

-Hipo-

-Exacto, él va a su ritmo, ¿me entiendes?-

-¿Y no deberías de tener cuidado de dejar la casa sola desde ahora?-

-No lo creo bocón, es mi hijo, y no tiene las pelotas para eso, o al menos eso espero.-


End file.
